


(Un)chained

by Miss_Behaving



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Khan - Fandom, Role-Playing Games
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Rain, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Behaving/pseuds/Miss_Behaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not for the faint of heart...</p>
<p>The idea for this story is really based on how I think "Khan" would be like in the bedroom, but it's more of an amalgam of how I envision Ben/Khan to be, maybe with a dash of 'Lock thrown in there.</p>
<p>Annnnd perhaps a bit of personal experience.</p>
<p>Try not to fap too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)chained

In the darkened room, she visibly traced his elusive movements in the shadows. The dimly lit flat illuminated the outline of his body. The subtle vivacity of his unexpectedly darkened eyes watched her from opposite her place rested on the bar-stool.  Sitting perfectly postured in the sleek leather chair set before the floor-to-ceiling glass windows, bourbon swirled ever so languidly over the swish of ice in his glass- the only hiss of sound in the room since walking in the door. Sounds of the ice, electricity in her veins, the rain through the carelessly flung open balcony door, and the city lights glittering below harmonized together in sleek, black meditation. 

 

_She’d been alone after the gala, as usual. The wine bar was her welcome solace from the terribly executed gallery event she’d scarcely concluded. (No, no, no…Manet, not Monet. Vastly and epically different. My favorite artist? Pollock. The abstraction like life, you know? Messy.)  Exhausting. Boring. Jaded housewives and their horny husbands leeching for her long legs and the hippest new art piece. Beyond strenuous._

_I can’t stop thinking about you… She shook her head to vanish the thought. She couldn’t, though. The entire evening spent wasted speaking to mundane individuals when she could have been with him...him. Her mirror. God. Stop, stop, get out of my head. Get…too much wine. I should stop. I must be present for...this._

_Somewhere between sobriety and light-headedness, she vanished her glass of Malbec when she heard his velvet purr in her ear._

_“Come with me.”_

_She didn’t have a chance to respond. His large hand enveloped hers as she was pulled from the room, out to the sidewalk and across the street. They entered his building and he said nothing to her as the elevator took them to the top floor. Upon arriving at the flat, he’d said nothing, merely led her to the stool where she now sat and disappeared into the kitchen. Reemerging, he’d poured her a glass of wine and filled his own with a large, solitary ice ball and a warm, amber coloured liquid._

 

 

 

And now he rested silently, black jacket undone, black shirt collar slightly open to expose the stunning bone structure of this man- this creature, this gorgeous specimen, reserved and regally poised.

 

"Come here."

 

She flinched at the command. The harshly spoken words, classy and clipped with the most elegant of British accents, jolted her out of the slight reverie she'd been swelled towards. She put the wine glass down on the counter and uncrossed her legs, stepping slightly inelegantly down from the raised bar. Grazing the back of her tall frame on the adjoining column, she steadied herself. Walking towards him, her stilettos ticked a staccato rhythm on the wood floor as she approached.

 

She stood in front of him as he gazed at her from head to toe. He reached in between her legs, touching her calf and stroking the back of her knee ever so slightly with the tips of his fingers in a slow, circular motion.

 

“Did you do what I want?”

 

She nodded.

 

His hand began to rise up her leg slowly, maddeningly. The hem of her dress lifted slightly as his fingers came to a resting point beneath the fabric where her hip curved softly to meet her leg. His smile parted his mouth as his tongue darted out to lick his lower lip. He bit it and remained so for a soft moment before his voice turned hard again.

 

“Nothing… Good girl.”

 

He quickly removed his hand, delivering an excruciating scratch to her inner thigh. Startled, she bit her cheek and tasted blood. Without looking, she knew his fingernails had torn her skin, possibly bruising and certainly bleeding her. He leaned back, and, with a lavish swallow from the tumbler, paused. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, she saw drawn out desperation and desire, drowning amidst a colour now transformed to a hurricane fury - dark and hungry for more.

 

“Take it off. Slowly…” he hissed, tongue curling ever so slightly.

 

She almost fell back for the sudden weakness in her legs. With shaking hands, she unzipped the side of the ebony slip and let it fall softly to the floor. Bare before him, only her lavender lace bra clung to her ivory flesh, exposing the rest of her unclad body for his gaze to linger on ravenously.

 

“Leave your heels on.”

 

He stood up, jacket off and strode toward her before she could comprehend the movement. Suddenly his strong, beautiful hands were on her face as he kissed her deeply. The vigor of his attack forced her to stumble, but he swiftly caught her and picked her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Her back slammed into a shelf on the wall and she slightly tilted her hips toward him. His free hand unclasped the lilac lace brassiere, freeing her breasts to be pressed against his shirt. She tore at his buttons, shredding what was left of his blouse to nothingness and revealing his stunning perfection. He pinned her hands behind her, twisting her arms as they burned to be free and began furiously tying her hands together, making short work of using her underthings as provisional handcuffs so she could no longer touch him.

 

He stopped kissing her, abruptly. His eyes were a clear, fierce blue now. His pupils dilated when he spoke again.

 

“Are you enjoying this?”

 

Her lips parted slightly and she shuddered.

 

“That’s right, my darling…you know better than to speak at the moment. But perhaps I could coax a sound from you yet…”

 

He slapped her in the face, hard. Her head snapped back sideways and a miniscule cry escaped her lips. Though that move was completely unexpected, she’d known not to make a sound- nonetheless, he had lured the forbidden sound contained deep within and she felt her body respond. His fingers abruptly around her neck cut off her air and she gasped from the sudden pain as he choked her. The fierce intensities consumed her so, darkness enveloped her and she was gone.

 

 

When she came to, he hovered over her on the couch. She was no longer physically bound save for the desire in her chest. His expression had almost imperceptibly changed. He was nearly soft, yet she sensed he still held back.

 

“Where are you right now?”

 

“I’m with you.” She finally found her voice.

 

“Are you?”

 

“Yes. Completely, yes.”

 

“And what do you want right now?”

 

“You.”

 

His mouth formed a hard line. “I hurt you.”

 

She paused. A small smile betrayed her in spite herself.

 

“I enjoyed it.”

 

He bent over her and suddenly scooped her into his arms again, head at his chest and her legs under his arm.

 

“Proceed?”

 

She could only nod as her final bit of feigned opposition gave way to utter lust.

 

                He released her legs, still holding her tightly crushed against him as he kissed her once more. Her hands found his belt and tore it from his pants. He ripped it away from her, curling it on his hand and grabbing her neck once more.

 

                “Turn around.”

 

                Released, she spun and found herself bent over the leather couch and facing the glass window. Perceptively aware of feasibly being watched through the windows, she grasped the back of the couch and waited. His body pressed against hers as she lay bent and his low snarling, gravelly voiced growl was in her ear.

 

                “This will hurt.”

 

                Pain exploded on the cheek of her ass.  He snapped the belt across her backside again, and again. She bit her lip and this time blood trickled down her chin. Blow after blow came again, again, again. She was so aroused he could have taken her right then and she wanted him to. She wanted anything and everything done to her in that moment.

 

                When the belt finally stopped, she felt his body against her back again and her voice gave way to the seductive moan that built up inside her when he spoke.

 

                “Turn around.”

 

                She turned to face him and he held her, one hand around her back to keep her from falling and the other around her throat, only gentler now. He began to kiss his way up her neck, licking and biting softly. He slowly traced the outline of her lips as he licked the trail of blood from her chin. His eyes killed her. She couldn’t take the silence any longer.

 

                “I want….I want you.”

 

                His hand squeezed slightly tighter.

 

                “Who does my delicious little slut belong to?”

 

                “You…I belong to you.”

 

                He tilted his head sideways.

 

                “If I were to ask you anything, you would do it?”

 

                “Ye-“ She caught herself. “Yes.”

 

                Fingers curled like snakes poised to strike around her neck. “Say that…louder.”

 

                “YES..I…I will do anything you want…” _Please…_

 

                “If I wanted you to come here tonight, say nothing, bend over the dining room table, lift your skirt without saying a word and let me fuck you, and then leave right after, you would do it, wouldn’t you….because you’re my good  girl who just wants to come for me, over and over again?”

 

( _GOD, even the way he said FUCK….a long, drawn out ffffffffffffuck…K. The precise clip of the k at the end…)_

                “Yes…”

  
“Then walk out to the balcony. Keep your eyes on me as you walk away.”

 

She backed away slowly. She stopped only when she felt the railing at her back. The rain was a mere misting now as it dampened her skin.  Shivering, she watched as he approached her with calculated ease. He paused in front of her, hands on the inside of her thighs.

 

“Lift your right leg.”

 

She obliged and hooked her leg over his shoulder as he sank to his knees. His back glistened from the rain as he began to tease and stroke her with his tongue. Precariously dangling on the railing, the danger of falling should his strength fail was so exciting, yet she knew he never would release her- not yet. He was perfect. He was better. He could do everything. Her head tilted back and she closed her eyes as she felt her desire rise once more.

 

“When you come for me…open your eyes.”

 

The command pushed her over the edge. Her orgasm collided in her like a battlefield, and when she opened her eyes, it was all she could do not to scream with pleasure as loudly as she could. Clouds hard parted amidst the rain and the stars shone through, exposing an infinite moment of the universe and her lust in perfect sync. _He always knows..._ a mere second passed in time and what lay ahead tonight … _Destroy me with your love…_ could only boundless.  

 

His tongue curled inside her and right when she was on the brink once more, she jabbed her heel into his side as hard as she could. His repercussions would be boundless, but the delay was maddening and she couldn’t take it anymore. He shot up, standing straight and bit her chin while she unzipped his trousers. His pants fell only a little below his waist so that she could grab on to his luscious ass. He followed suit as they tightly gripped one another and he entered her.

 

He began fucking her slowly at first. He tormented her, releasing one arm from her back and forced his thumb into her mouth. Her head bent back as she choked back a full body shiver. She could feel every infinitesimal movement, every glide of friction where he ended and she began. Animal sounds escaped her and she bit down on his thumb.

 

“What does my good girl want to do for me?”

 

Sweet, delicate sighs were all she could release now. “I want to come for you.” _Whimpering now_ … “Over and over.”

 

His words were like the belt in his hand. “Then DO it. Fuck me until you come like I want you to. Come until you MAKE me come, too…”

 

As she rode out her ensuing orgasm, they moved in unison faster and faster now, desperately grasping on to hold together more tightly. His body rocked with hers as he pulled her hair, bending her back and bit her neck. Her nails sunk tracks into his arms, his neck, his back until a cacophony of scratches mapped out on his body. She released all of her tension, all of her inhibition with each thrust, each cry, and each wave of pleasured freedom. 

 

He started to shudder, and she knew she had him ready for colossal explosions. He gave in to his deep and lustrous moans as she climaxed for the final time to match his utter completion of her. When he came, she wrapped her legs tightly around him and squeezed as hard as she could, grabbing his hair and pulling him deep for a final thrust. _Vanquished._

 

They stayed locked together that way for several minutes; her mouth next to his ear as his was on the other side. Listening to each other breathe in near silence, she glanced up to see a part in the clouds where the stars shone through again. She felt him tremble slightly. _What if we’ve been seen?_ She smiled, realizing she didn’t care.He had utterly annihilated her and she finally became unchained.

 

When he moved again, they remained together still until he carried her inside then both collapsed to the floor. The second their eyes met, they both erupted into explosions of deep, satisfying laughter. She slapped him on the arm and he caught her hand to draw her close for an intense kiss.

 

She punched him in the arm. “I fucking hate you.”

 

“I hate you more.” Smiling.

 

“That was intense. I’m going to need at least 5 more encore performances before the night is through”

 

“You’re going to need to wear a scarf out tomorrow morning, you rabid bitch.”

 

“It’s a good thing I brought one with me then, isn’t it?” She chuckled. “Should I have my lovely Anna make us something for that bedroom that you can tie me up with too, in addition to her regular knitting services?”

 

“Or thicker scarves…” He looked over her neck.

 

“Not my fault you’re a brute with stupidly enormous hands.” She slapped his ass so hard she left a handprint.

 

Eyebrow rose. “You be nice or I’ll break out the belt again.”

 

“Promise?”

 

She rolled away, rose and with a sashay in her step, strutted to the bookshelf her back had met so cruelly earlier. Opening the drawer below, she extracted a sleek black riding crop. She walked a few paces back to him so he could see all of her in full view.

 

“Besides…”

 

Jutting out her hip and stomping her heeled feet apart, she smacked the crop as hard as she could against her leg. Tilting her head, her expression changed to a steely dominatrix stare.

 

“Isn’t it my turn?”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
